Prelude to Stephanie
by ingredbud
Summary: Stephanie comes to Latibær.
1. Chapter 1

**Read Prelude to Sportacus first so you won't be confused.**

After another battle between Grim and Baldur, Baldur had lost his crystal in the wilderness and was banished to the Elvin Kingdom. Grim Galdur was king of Latibær now and Latibær became full of lazy town folk. The town was cursed, no one cared to be healthy, no one cared to be helpful. There was a dark cloud hovering now that their beloved elf was gone. Then one day a young girl found the crystal in a stream and kept it safe from her father's knowledge.

Grim sat on his cave, the basement of his mansion, and plotted against the people. This troll was glad to rule without any opposition.

**Prelude to Stephanie**

The day Stephanie arrived in Latibær she and her father stayed at Miss Busybody's house. She rented out her guest house. Stephanie kept mostly to herself, not having any friends, and helped Busybody in the garden when Fred (Stephanie's father) was at work. He was a journalist and was working on a project about elves. Stephanie obsessed over the quartz-like stone she found and she kept it in her coat pocket every day. She decided to take a walk and found not a person outside, no kids in the park, no adults out jogging, not a soul. This place was a ghost town.

Someone coming around the corner bumped into her. It was a chubby blonde kid. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." She replied and kept going.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you? I've never seen you before. Do you go to my school?"

She paused and glanced at him, "No, and I'm home-schooled."

"What's your name and how old are you?" He opened a wrapper of taffy.

Stephanie smiled, "I'm Stephanie and I'm ten."

"I'm Siggi Sæti," he was a very overweight Blondie whose clothes were getting too undersized for him. "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to go to the park."

"And do what there? Nobody bothers to play anymore."

"That's odd, what do you do for fun?"

"We sit around on benches and tease the mayor. He wears a periwig now to hide his balding head, but he denies it."

Stephanie noticed a few kids coming up the street and suddenly became nervous. "I should go, it was nice to meet you Siggi."

He grabbed her by the shoulder, "No stay! I think I like you. Where are you from?"

Stephanie left his company and headed in the opposite direction very quickly.

She passed by a graveyard and saw a man standing there, staring deeply at one of the gravestones. She crouched down by the fence and watched him. He looked around as if to make sure no one saw him and knelt down by the gravesite. He reached out his arm and a blue light escaped from the dirt. Stephanie couldn't figure out what it was, but the young man captured it and hid it in his trench coat. He then stood up and turned to vapour, clothes and all. She rose slowly wondering if she just saw a ghost?

"There she is!" A girl cried wearing red overalls and sporting ginger hair tied into pigtails. She pointed at Stephanie and edged on the others to follow her.

It was those kids, along with Siggi, coming in Stephanie's direction. She wondered if she should run away or stand her ground. She decided to run and run very fast back home to Miss Busybody. She was afraid of what the kids might do to her. Would they steal her crystal? She wasn't going to take that chance.

That night as she lay in bed thinking about what she saw in the cemetery. Her father told her many stories about fairies living in Latibær, did she just see one? They look just like everyone else if it was so. She examined the crystal, a thing which fit in her palm, it was semi-clear and smooth. She got out of bed, got out of her pyjamas, and put on her outdoor clothes. She snuck out of the guest house and walked under a misty sky to the graveyard. A fog was rolling in and the dew in the air was heavy. She entered the grave and walked over to where she saw the spirit or whatever it was. The tombstone was mysteriously erased of its name and dates.

"Late night?" Came some man's voice.

Stephanie gasped and slightly jumped in fright, a tall man wearing a pink suit was standing there resting on a cane for support.

She shook her head, no words escaping from her mouth, she didn't know if she was in danger or what.

"Pardon? What?" Was all she could muster. "I wasn't causing any trouble!"

"I didn't say you were." He sauntered around her using that cane, she noticed he walked with a bad limp. "But why this particular grave? Did you know the person?"

"No, I was just curious. I saw…" She paused.

He paused too. "You saw…?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. I saw nothing."

"There are strange creatures out here at night, I'd not stray so far from home, little lady." He smiled mischievously. "Say, are you new here?"

"I just arrived yes. I arrived a few days ago _with my dad_."

"You should be at home where it's safe, there are all kinds of fairies who would love to eat you."

She backed away from him now. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm only trying to save your life, little girl." He held out his hand. "My name is Rikki by the way. I own that big mansion up by the dairy farms. Do you want to see it?"

"No, I should be getting home, my dad will be wondering where I am. He keeps close tabs on me, you see."

"Oh, does he now?" He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his arm. "If you ever want to know about pesky elves I am the one for you. Is your dad a journalist by any chance?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I read his column in the evening newspaper. I take it the reason you're here can't be simply attending school. You and your father are here on elf business. Well, you'll find none here. Just spiteful imps. All of the good little fairies have fled town. I would like to meet your dad. I'm runner up for the next election, you should invite him to my office."

"I'm sure he already knows about it."

"Of course he would. So, what's the _real_ reason you're here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He walked to the gravestone and tapped it with his cane, "Poor old Zanna, it appears a creature has stolen her soul away. Is that why you're here? You did see something didn't you? What did you see?"

Stephanie started to back away very quickly, "I have to go."

"Fine, but vote for me, that current mayor is a lousy leader."

"Lousy? How so?"

"Have you seen how lazy this place is? I want to make changes."

"I'm sure you will, sir."

"If you see any elves you will tell me right? I can assume we are acquainted now."

She knew in her heart she'd not tell him anything but she felt he wasn't stupid, he knew she knew something she guessed. "Yes, of course."

"Very well, off you go, and stay away from the cemetery. If it's mystical creatures you seek, I have an orchard behind my house. I'm sure you'll find an imp sitting on a toadstool somewhere there. I'm sure you are just as curious as your dad about what lurks in Latibær. But who will find the answers first? You or your dad?"

She finally walked away then bolted it back home and got into bed. She wondered if Rikki was the person to ask about her crystal? She marvelled at who he might be. His orchard? She could sneak there tomorrow night? She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

She had a dream about a blond man with a thin moustache standing over a young woman. The woman was locked in a coma. He held her in his arms and hundreds of fireflies arrived. Stephanie stood there, watching all of this in her dream. She realised she was in a field of flora and fauna. She could hear a waterfall too. The man looked at her, she saw a hollow in his chest, and she handed him her crystal. He took it and placed it in the hollow. There was a bright flash and both he and the woman were gone.

Stephanie opened her eyes, they were flooded with tears for some reason. She never had this dream before and tried to decipher it but couldn't. It was still night out. She decided she would do a little bit of an investigation of her own the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

At the elections Rikki won the vote, today he wore a purple and pink striped suit, he stood there with a big grin on his face as the crowds showered him with love and admiration. He received a standing ovation. Stephanie watched this from a distance. She saw the mayor, mister Milford, walk away with his head lowered and his hands in his pockets.

"We should see more candy and no more vegetables. Yuck."

Stephanie glanced at who was talking to her, it was Siggi, licking a large flat rainbow lollipop.

"What did Milford do? Why do the people like Rikki so much?"

"Milford wanted us all to be lazy. I like to play sometimes. Rikki will make better playgrounds, invent more ice cream flavours and let us all eat candy!"

"This seems a little awkward." She wasn't quite convinced but since she was new here she had no clue what type of mayor Milford was. If Rikki was golden, then let him shine, and let good things come from him she thought.

"Do you want to meet my friends?" Siggi asked tugging on her sleeve. ""Huh? Do ya?"

Stephanie recalled the orchard that Rikki told her about, she would eventually meet his friends but she had things on her mind.

"Say, you wouldn't know anything about the big mansion would you?"

He stared at her as if he didn't understand what she meant. "Whose mansion?"

"Rikki's. The one by the dairy farm."

"Oh, that one. I never go there. I don't know anything about it. Why?"

"I'm just wondering, it looks very interesting."

"We can go there if you like, but my mom says to stay away from it because Rikki might get mad at me."

"Why would he get mad? Doesn't he like kids?"

"Oh, he loves children! He always comes over and talks to us. He tells jokes and he's so much fun to be around."

Stephanie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She looked over at the crowd and saw them handing flowers to Rikki.

"My dad voted for him." He bit into his candy.

"I see."

"What does your dad do?" Siggi asked.

"He writes for the newspaper."

"Oh." He took her by the hand. "Let's go and talk to Rikki!"

She pulled her hand away shyly, "Oh, it's okay, I have other stuff to do. I will talk to him later."

"What do you want to do then? Do you want to come to my house or we can go to play with Goggi Mega'scomputer? He has all kinds of gadgets and video games. He's a whiz, you know!"

Stephanie started to walk away, she was more interested in getting to Rikki's orchard. "I will, Siggi. But later…"

"Okay, Steph. Hey, you don't mind if I just call you Steph, do ya?"

"I don't mind at all. See you later."

She walked by herself to the big mansion. It was two stories tall with grey stone work outside and large gothic-like coloured-stained windows. She was going to sneak in to the rear when she saw the door open a crack. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to slip inside to see what it looked like. It didn't fail her, there was a massive peach marble stairway in the foyer, and a large amethyst chandelier hung down from the ceiling. There were two large archways to the left and right. The one on the left lead into a great parlour where orange upholstered furniture was situated in a fancy manner. There were also walls lined with bookshelves. She went to the other archway and found it lead into a dining hall. She approached the long rectangular cherry wood table and saw all kinds of dishes and platters loaded with cupcakes, cakes, fritters and candy. She took a chocolate cupcake and bit into it, it had a soft fudge filling. There was a second level in the dining room but there were no stairs to get to it. She wondered where it lead to. Just as she was going to leave she heard the front door creak open and someone shuffle in, the person slammed the door as hard as he could slam it.

She hid around the corner in fear now and listened. She heard a man mumbling angrily.

"Lousy kids! Rotten town. They'll get what's coming to them."

It was Rikki, walking hastily with that cane and partially struggling to walk on that crooked leg. He went up the stairs and stopped midway, he sniffed the air like some hungry wolf. "A child. A smell a child." He twisted around and glanced about suspiciously. "I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself." He called out.

Stephanie realising she was busted slowly left the dining room and entered the foyer with guilty eyes. Rikki smiled and raised his arms in surprise. "Ah! So, you're here. I knew you would come. So you want to see an elf in my orchard do you?"

She frowned and smiled at the same time, "Y-yeah."

He stepped down a few steps, "Do you see that hallway just here beside the stairs?"

There was a thin corridor next to the stairwell going to the rear of the house. Stephanie felt unease, she really knew she shouldn't be in this house.

"Simply use it and go out the back door, the orchard is there." He pointed the way with his expensive looking cane. "Do tell me if you see anything."

Stephanie hesitantly did as instructed and took the long hall to the back of the house, she found the back doors and opened them. There was indeed a coppice but void of fruit. She walked over to it and entered. It was like a massive maze in there. Something rattled the trees next to her and startled her. She decided that seeing an elf wasn't really important anymore and spun around on her heel to get out of there but saw a hairy creature standing there on the path. He had a hunched back and strange-shaped legs like that of a faun. His claws were long and he had a humanoid face but covered in facial hair.

"I finally got you all alone. You're father doesn't know you're here, does he? In fact, nobody knows you're here." It said.

She turned around and ran the other way screaming at the top of her lungs. The creature appeared in front of her again. It seemed to move at the speed of light.

"You've come into my orchard, a place where I wait. Wait for children like you. Do you know…I just might have room for you in my belly."

"What are you? Are you an elf?"

It laughed. "Do I LOOK like an elf?"

She backed off and tripped over a rock, she fell on her bottom and still moved away in fear. "What do you want?"

It moved in closer, "To eat you of course."

"Oh, you don't want to do that, I taste horrible, you'll get sick."

"Clever little imp. It looks like your dad feeds you well, you're quite plump. You better run, I will chase you, but be warned I will catch you!"

Stephanie got up and ran for her life, she heard the thing shuffling behind her. The house seemed so far away but she managed to get to the back door and once inside slam it behind her. Breathing hard now she ran down the hallway back into the foyer and someone grabbed her by the arm. She screamed and started punching whatever it was that caught her. She screamed so hard that she didn't hear Rikki consoling her. He shook her until she snapped out of it.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Stop screaming!"

Stephanie stared at him, trying not to cry. "I saw it."

"You saw what?"

"The elf…or I'm not sure what it was."

"Don't tell anybody what you saw today."

She shook her head, "No, I won't, but it's after me."

"You let me deal with it, but I suggest you go home now and stay indoors. This thing might get you. It may find you, in your bed at night, who knows?"

She nodded, "I know. I understand."

He let her go and she ran from the house.

She raced down the streets back to her home when a group of kids stopped her. Siggi was with them.

"There she is, it's Steph!"

Stephanie halted and caught her breath.

A girl wearing red overalls and a wasp-themed shirt stepped forward. Stephanie tried to act normal. "So you're the new girl?"

Stephanie finally got a good look at this gang, one kid was sitting on a bike, he had a disc player attached to his belt. Another was wearing what looked like yellow cut-offs with suspenders to hold them up. She looked at the girl who had her red hair fashioned into pigtails.

"Where are you from?" This girl asked finally.

Stephanie felt edgy. "Many places, we don't stay in a town very long. We travel a lot."

"Who's _we_?"

"Me and my dad."

The girl sighed and nodded, "I see. I'm Halla. The one on the bike is our tech support Goggi Mega, and the stingy one over there is Nenni. " Nenni put his hands in his pockets and pouted, he looked like he might even blubber. He wore the same yellow matching outfit as he did everyday. He had a big bow tie, which over-exaggerated the appeal of his neck, shorts that were too long, tall white socks and black shoes. His black hair was slicked nicely but the yellow vest he had on started to look much too small for him now.

Siggi stood by Stephanie now. "We became really good friends, me and Steph."

Stephanie grinned and looked in the direction of Rikki's big mansion wondering if that creature was following her still. Halla noticed her unease. "Don't be afraid of us, we don't bite, well, Siggi might, he eats anything that moves."

They all laughed except Stephanie. Stephanie decided to say her farewell to them but they tried to keep her there. "Come with us to the park." Siggi exclaimed.

"Oh, I really should be getting back home, my dad will be wondering where I am. He worries a lot."

They frowned and shrugged their shoulders. Halla tapped Stephanie's shoulder, "I'd say let's go watch the softball game but they apparently put that game on hold - some story about elves building their home there or something. I dunno."

"I thought there were no more elves in Latibær?"

"Of course there are! We never see them, but that doesn't mean there not there."

Stephanie nodded.

As she walked home she saw Milford sitting on a bench just outside Busybody's house. He was practically in tears. Miss Busybody came out with a cup of tea and a box of Kleenex. She soothed her friend and spotted Stephanie coming up the walkway. She immediately walked with her to the backyard.

"Today is such a dark day. Did you see that ruffian get all of the votes today? Our Milford doesn't deserve to be treated like this?" Busybody said.

"Isn't Rikki good?"'

"Good?" She laughed. "Oh my, he will sink this town into the ground. Whoever put the lie that our Milford would get rid of playgrounds, schools and healthy lifestyles is a comedian. I hope your dad didn't vote for Rikki. To think…" She patted the hair at the back of her head as if embarrassed to mention what's to come next. "…that I carried a crush on Rikki, he is so young and handsome, but no more!"

"My dad doesn't really care too much for elections…"

"The day Milford gets justice, and a bad serving goes to Rikki, I will be proud. You arrived in town at a ghastly time I'm afraid."

Stephanie sat on the couch and watched her father pen out another article, he turned to face her finally. "I got a good story on that softball game. They called it quits after they discovered mounds in the field. There is fear that it might be elves. Imagine calling off a game just for that?"

She nodded but stared at her feet.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"Nothing, dad. I'm just really tired."

"Did you see the election today?"

"I was there yes. Rikki won."

"After what Miss Busybody said I feel terrible. I hope Milford sets things right."

"I'm sure Rikki will be a good mayor."

"If you think so. Why would you think so?"

"I've met him a few times. He's a little strange but he seems like a good fellow."

He turned around to start writing again. "I guess only time will tell."

Stephanie couldn't get that ugly being out of her head, that thing that chased her in the orchard. What was it? She felt she must visit Rikki again and speak to him. If there was anyone out there to talk to about elves it would be him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Now that Rikki became mayor there were more rules implied to the town. Stephanie's dreams became more lucid, then one night as she sat up in bed writing in her journal her crystal started glowing. She held it in her hand and stared at it. No one would tell her where the waterfall was, but this crystal emitted a small beam out her window. She figured it must be pointing to something. Once again, in the middle of the night she got out of her bed and got dressed, putting on a pink dress, stockings and her favourite headband. She put on her coat and followed the beam. It lead her into the wilderness, a place where flora and fauna grew, and where wildflowers sprouted from the ground. Then she heard it, a waterfall. It was too dark to see anything and as she stood there she heard footsteps approaching, fearing it may be the creature from the orchard she hid behind a bush. She saw the same man from the graveyard walking in the darkness, he knelt down and opened his trench coat, he gently took out a vibrant blue object and placed it on the ground. The object turned into the shape of a woman. He knelt by her side and started humming a melancholy tune. The crystal in Stephanie's grasp glowed rapidly.

He looked in her direction. Hundreds of fireflies arrived but as one came close to her she noticed it wasn't a firefly but a little person with wings.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked her softly.

Realising her cover was gone she slowly got to her feet and stood there watching him. "You were the man from the cemetery."

He stood up now, "I didn't think anyone would see me, but I guess I am caught again."

"Are you a ghost?"

"No," he smiled. "What do you hold in your hand?"

She clenched the crystal tightly, "Nothing."

"It grows brightly. Did you find it somewhere?"

"I found it in a brook."

"It's a crystal is it not?"

"Yes. I think so."

He tapped his chest. "It belongs here."

Stephanie recalled her dream, the hollow in the man's chest. "I'm not ready to give it away, it means very much to me."

"But you have found its owner."

"The crystal is yours?" She also pointed at the figure lying on the ground. "And who is she?"

"Her name is Zanna, and she was stolen from me. The love in me never died, but without my crystal I can't resurrect her."

Stephanie remembered Rikki mentioning somebody by that name. "Is it the one from the grave?"

"That's where she's buried, but I have her spirit. If I had my crystal I could turn her into an elf. If my queen will permit it, I would like Zanna to be an elf too. There is much magic in this world that you don't know about."

"I have your crystal I think. It glows sometimes, I think it's missing you." She walked over to him and handed it to him. He took it and stared at it.

"Yes, this is it."

"How did you come to lose it?"

"I was in a battle, I lost, and my crystal was knocked from its place." He pressed it into his chest and there was a bright flash. "What's your name?"

"Stephanie."

"My name is Baldur."

"Are you an elf then?"

"Yes."

"A _good_ elf?"

He slightly laughed, "Such questions. Of course, I'm good."

"I've met a bad elf, or I think it was an elf, I don't know what it was. A monster, or something, in Rikki's orchard."

"Rikki?"

"Latibær's new mayor."

"I see, I haven't been to town since I lost my crystal, I'm sure much has changed there since."

"So, you don't know Rikki?"

"No."

"What about her?"

He bent down and picked the woman up, "Will you join me, Stephanie? I'm going to my kingdom to try to bring life back into Zanna."

"To an Elvin kingdom?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to see that!"

The kingdom was located that night next to the lava and glacier backcountry. It took a long time to walk there. Thousands of fairies filled the night sky. Stephanie watched as Baldur approached a woman dressed in long white robes. She wore a crystal crown and had long wavy moonstone hair. She held onto a golden sceptre and sat in a throne. A large crystal rested in her chest and it glimmered beautifully.

He placed the body down in from of the queen. He begged that Zanna be turned into an elf. Baldur rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Baldur, if I do this she will never be allowed to enter the human realm again."

"She will not come back as the Zanna I knew?"

"No, but you will have her back nonetheless. I will do this because of your great love for her, how can one deny love, but you break my heart for falling in love with a human."

She cast a spell and an aura of great azure surrounded the dead body, the spirit of Zanna. Stephanie watched in awe as the woman opened her eyes. Baldur embraced her immediately.

"My queen," Baldur continued. "I wish to marry her."

The queen noticed Stephanie. "You brought her with you?"

"She gave me back my crystal, I am indebted to her."

Stephanie stepped forward and even bowed. "I will not tell a living soul. This event will remain a secret with me for as long as I live."

This answer was good enough for the queen.

Stephanie watched Baldur marry his long lost love Zanna. Zanna was now dressed in a white gown and Baldur wore a sky blue outfit. Stephanie thought she was the most beautiful bride ever. The queen married the lovers. Baldur then went over to Stephanie afterward, "How can I repay you?"

She didn't have an answer for him, and then something came to her. "I was attacked in Rikki's garden, but I'm unsure about my safety."

He listened carefully, taking her seriously. "What did it look like?"

"It was hairy, ugly and gross."

An idea struck him and it looked like he despised it. "Grim Galdur."

"What?"

"It appears you've been attacked by an evil pixie. You're lucky to have gotten away. This is my arch nemesis; he's the one who caused me to lose my crystal in the first place. Now it seems he still has Latibær in his clutches."

An idea came to her suddenly, "I should warn Rikki."

"Why Rikki?"

"The thing lives in his backyard. I'm worried about him."

"Then warn him, you know where to find me now if you need anything."

A hot air balloon came into the horizon, she watched it with much enthusiasm. "What is that?"

"It's my headquarters, I will take you home in it, before the sun rises. You can't possibly walk home I wont allow that."

She was excited now, "Thank you, Baldur."

She couldn't sleep once she got home, she was too energized. That balloon ride at night was amazing and meeting Baldur was even better. As soon as the sun came up she hopped out of bed and made breakfast for herself. The first thing she would do is head straight for Rikki's office.

His new mayor office.

When she entered he hopped from his seat and came limping around the desk, "Hey, I thought I told you to stay indoors?"

"I need to talk to you." She said.

He took off his hat and tossed it on the desktop. "About what? What could possibly be on your mind?"

"I'm worried that that thing in your orchard might harm you. You have to move away. You have to-"

"I'm not listening to some pesky little brat. I've already got plans to be made: sports to take away, schools to close down, play parks to demolish, and a new product to be put on the market." He grabbed a yellow box that said Smart on it. "After every household owns this item there will be no more vegetables, no more fruit, just chickenpox."

Stephanie grimaced, what on earth was she hearing? Had Rikki gone mad?

He threw a bunch of papers in the air, "Nothing but bills! Who pays bills? Milford had many great plans but I'm not going to go through with any of them. They all suck."

Stephanie lowered her eyebrows, "You said you would help Latibær?"

He paused and stared at her, then let out a belly laugh. "And you're naïve."

"So, Milford and Miss Busybody were right about you, you are going to turn this town upside down."

He smiled and leaned on the desk smirking now. "Don't you have a home to go to? An elf to catch? Or be chased by one."

"And speaking of that, I hope that creature gets you."

"Oh, I wouldn't wish such things, little lady. That hairy creature works for me now. And he's coming to get you. TONIGHT!" He leaned in on her as she backed away. "Go on, run along, and do what you do. Get out of my office. Bye."

She was utterly disgusted now. "How could you do this? I thought you were _nice_?"

"I am nice, when I want to be." He gloated, full of himself.

"You won't hurt this town, Rikki. I know a superhero who can stop you."

He was still high and mighty on himself. "And who might that be? Your daddy?" He slapped his knee and cackled. "He couldn't puncture a wet paper bag. And his columns are lousy, poorly written, boring and unrealistic. He won't last long here. I'll have him fired today."

"How dare you!"

"Oh, very easily, my sweet. And with him out of the job, I'll sick my pixie on you next. You'll both be run out of town for prying where you don't belong. Well, maybe you won't be going anywhere, except inside a stomach."

"You're bad, I should never have trusted you, Rikki."

"Bring on your superhero too, I'd like to meet him and run him out of town too. FOREVER." He growled now. "Now get out of my office."

Fearing for her life she went back to the country and called for Baldur. All of the elves were gone, there was no queen and no fairies. Just wilderness. "_Baldur_!?" She sat on the ground and waited but no one came. "Baldur, where are you?"

She waited two hours but received no reply.

She went home.

She cried on her pillow and fell asleep until the afternoon. Someone touched her on her shoulder and she woke up. She saw Baldur, he crouched by her bed. "You are in distress? What's the matter?"

She sat up, "Rikki is going to do terrible things to the town. He promised to. You have to stop him! He's going to get my father fired too."

Baldur rubbed his chin, "I want you to talk to Rikki."

"He won't talk to me, he hates me now, and he said that that thing is going to come after me tonight."

"I promise you I won't let Grim Galdur in here, he won't get anywhere near you. You need to talk to this Rikki and persuade him not to fire your father. Tell him that if he persists with his sinister plans I will stop him."

"What do I call you? You told me not to tell anyone about you and the Elvin kingdom?"

"Tell him Sportacus sent you."

And then he vanished into a speck of dust.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Stephanie crept into the mayor's mansion. There was a big mirror against the wall, something she hadn't noticed before. The place was gloomy. Stephanie hesitated whether she should call out or go look for him. Perhaps he was in bed or out doing mayor things?

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she screeched!

"You're a feisty annoying little thing, do you know that?" Said Rikki, and he faltered to the stairwell with his cane wobbling as he went, Stephanie began to plead.

"Please, Rikki, don't fire my father. What do you want us to do?"

He spun around, "Leave town! Stop writing about stupid elves! Stop looking for them! Let me live my life without you snooping every day. This is twice you've come here, you know. And twice you've let yourself in!"

"The door is always open."

"Oh is it?"

She looked at the mirror and saw something that astounded and frightened her. Rikki was not Rikki in the mirror, it was that hairy grotesque creature from the orchard. Every time Rikki made a movement it mimicked him. She pretended not to see it as he stammered on.

"…Do I look like I care to be bothered by irritating brats? I should've gotten rid of you when I first found you in the cemetery."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He threw his cane away and walked over to her the agility of a healthy man, no limping, nothing of the sort. He never had a hobble to begin with. He was acting out all along to fool people.

She pointed at the mirror. "You're Grim Galdur aren't you?"

He paused before grabbing her, "How do you know that name?"

"My friend told me."

"Your friend?" He sneered. "So is your superhero by any chance an elf?"

"Maybe."

"It's either a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Okay," she crossed her arms over her chest. "My friend is called Sportacus."

"Who?"

"Baldur."

He appeared surprised, and then whispered to himself, but still loud enough that she could hear him. "I banished him, how is it he's still alive?"

"I found his crystal in a stream. He has it back, and he's coming for you if you try anything funny."

Grim grasped her by the chin, "then I'll use you as an excuse to get rid of him for good. It's pleasant that you came here tonight, not only will I kill that pointy-eared freak, I will have you for supper. Ever been served on a pilaf?"

He yanked her by the hair and dragged her into the dining room.

Stephanie was tied to a chair right then and there; it was one of those throne-like ones which sat at the head of the long table. She called out for Sportacus.

A while later: Rikki came into the room dressed in a purple striped suit and spats; he was smoking a cigar and carrying a Tommy gun. "Keep calling him, I'm ready."

"You won't get away with this!"

He beamed, "Tonight _elf _will be splattered on my wall." He left the room. "I'm off to make my speech to the citizens of this retched town."

As Rikki opened the front door he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

He spun around and saw his old enemy Baldur -or what looked like Baldur- standing on the stairwell with his arms crossed. He wasn't dressed in his usual brown and yellow outfit but a blue one now.

"Blue?" Rikki closed the door. "You look good for what's about to be your own funeral."

"Where's the child?"

"Oh, her?" He puffed on his cigar. "Here." He pointed at his stomach. "You're too late!"

"I don't believe you." He walked down a few steps. "Where is she?"

He held up the gun. "This here is MY child, do you want to see what she can do?"

He started firing it, the banging and bullets reigned out over the silence. Baldur jumped into the air and clung to the ceiling. Rikki aimed in that direction and Baldur leapt to another part of the foyer.

"Ugh! Stay still will you?"

With that cigar between his teeth he fired like a madman, he could even hear Stephanie screaming in the other room. Soon Baldur was gone. He stopped the gun, listened, and glanced around but his enemy was gone. He shrugged his shoulders, "Humph! That was easy."

His chandelier fell to the floor and shattered. Rikki scowled, "Ohhhh, that was an expensive gift to myself."

He turned around, went out the front door, and got into his vintage car…

Stephanie struggled with her bonds, Baldur came into the room and ripped the ropes off of her. "I'm so sorry, Stephanie, I should never have told you to come here."

She hugged him. And, "Did you hear what he said? He's going to make a speech. He's going to lie to those people, he's going to give them a product which will stop them from wanting fruits and vegetables. He's Grim Galdur! I saw him in the mirror. His reflection was that ugly thing…"

"Don't worry, we will stop him."

"But how?"

"I have a plan. You get down to the City Hall and try to halt his speech."

She raced out of the house…

Rikki was at his podium speaking to his crowd, who held onto signs and flags. "…You will have fun MY way. Things will change now that I'm in charge. You will live fulfilling lives. All you need do is take this Smart product and add it to your lifestyle. Add it to your meals, add it to your sickly gardens. You don't know how much having me as your mayor will benefit your lives. I am here to help you. Raise your kids on Smart, sleep in until noon, forget that morning jog and eat only cake and pudding for all of your meals."

"Stop! Don't listen to him!" Stephanie cried as she ran up to Rikki, he put his hand on her face and shoved her away, all the while keeping that sly smile on his face.

"Don't worry about her. She voted for Milford!"

The audience chuckled.

"Stop!" Stephanie yelled and slapped his hand away. "He's not who he says he is!"

Miss Busybody and Milford arrived on the scene.

"Get your Smart today, folks."

Stephanie tried to yank him away from the podium. "He's Grim Galdur!"

Rikki let out a fake laugh.

"He is trying to trick you, if you let him continue being your mayor Latibær won't have anymore sports, fun or singing."

"Little girl," Rikki stated, "You're being a nuisance, do stand down and let the adults speak."

Miss Busybody stepped up to the podium holding onto Milford's hand, "Milford was a good man, but ever since YOU came into town rumours spread about Milford that he was going to do all sorts of bad things to the town."

Stephanie agreed. "It's because Rikki is not a human. He's a wicked elf! He has the power to do these things."

"She's lying, folks!" Rikki exclaimed and shoved both Stephanie and Busybody aside. "Listen and trust me, for I am your mayor and I know what's best for you."

"Rikki is trying to get you to buy his Smart brand so that you will get ill and not want to eat fruits and vegetables. He wants to close down our schools, pollute the waters with trash and destroy all of our playgrounds."

Rikki smiled and shook his head, "That's only half true."

Busybody slapped Rikki, "Don't you put your hands on me, mister!"

"Put a mirror next to him, see if you don't see the _real_ him." Stephanie said.

The crowd started lowering their banners and whispering amongst themselves. Rikki growled at Stephanie, "You're not going to win this one."

"I have Sportacus with me, he is a good elf and he cares about Latibær. He knows Rikki now as Grim Galdur, and he fought him before in the wilderness. Sportacus is back and he's going to prove to you that Rikki is a fraud."

The crowd starting asking questions to Rikki, questions that he couldn't promise positively or answer whole heartedly. He backed off the podium and walked toward his car, still using that cane and pretending he had a bothersome limp. The press surrounded him and bombarded him with questions, he fought his way through the street, getting angrier as he did so.

Busybody spoke into the microphone, "Bring back mayor Milford!"

Rikki was practically chased up the street, Baldur's hot air balloon came out of the sky carrying some large flat object. Rikki didn't see this, he was too busy brushing people off of him. Baldur lowered the object and pulled a cord to drop the sheet off of it. It was that big mirror from Rikki's foyer. When placed behind Rikki, the crowd didn't see Rikki, but a hairy old creature. They grew silent and stared in disbelief.

Rikki turned around slowly and saw the mirror, he screeched and looked up and saw his foe. "No! No! Don't do this to me!" He put his cane over his knee and broke it in two!

Stephanie pushed through the crowd as Baldur lowered himself with his rope ladder. The people enclosed around Rikki.

"Let's run this troll out of the town!" Busybody said into the microphone.

The crowd starting booing Rikki and throwing rotten fruit at him, he was chased up the street. The press were interested in Baldur. Stephanie smiled as her father came forward.

"Who is this?" He asked of her.

"It's Sportacus! Saviour of Latibær."

"Where did he come from?" Fred, Stephanie's father, asked.

Stephanie smiled and held onto Baldur's arm. "You'll have to ask him."

Baldur smiled.

The news crew asked him all sorts of questions like 'where are you from' and 'how do we locate you' and 'are you really an elf'?

As this was happening Stephanie slipped away and chased the crowd that went after Rikki. Apparently they pursued him all the way to the mansion and were breaking his windows by throwing rocks at them. Stephanie stood on the front steps of the house. "He's gone now. We never have to worry about him ever hurting us. But we need a new leader. Do consider Milford again."

The crowd calmed down, over time they gave up their hunt for Rikki, and went away. When they left Stephanie knocked on Rikki's door. She opened it and peeked in. She saw him sitting on the stairwell crying. She went over to him. "I'm sorry Rikki."

"My name is not Rikki."

"I'm sorry this happened to you but you can't go around hurting people."

He stared up at her. "I should never have tried defying you. How could I know that you'd bring HIM back?"

"I had to."

"Go on, leave this house, and never return."

"Okay, but always know that you can talk to me."

"I am not who you think I am, if you side with Baldur… or Sportacus as you now call him, I cannot be your cohort."

"I will always be his friend."

"Then we will always be enemies."

Stephanie left the mansion; she glanced back at it, its foreboding structure and walked back to town. Sportacus was in his hot air balloon scanning the city. This town was a mess but at least it was saved.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Milford was brought back into power and he even gathered the courage to ask Miss Busybody out on a date. Stephanie went back to the Elvin kingdom and was welcomed by Baldur and his new wife Zanna. They cast a spell on her and her hair turned from brunette to bright pink.

Baldur knelt down to her level. "Don't you ever worry again, Stephanie, whenever you need me or whenever somebody is in trouble my crystal will glow. I will come immediately to take care of you and all of your friends. If you ever need help don't be afraid to call on the huldurfolk."

"Who are they?"

"It means hidden folk."

She embraced him tightly, "I will. And thank you, Baldur."

"Call me Sportacus."

"Okay." She smiled.

"In our society we'd like to call you Solla. Is that all right?"

"Sportacus, I'd be honoured."

He hugged her again. "Only in the Elvin kingdom do you have a title for being so brave."

Her father wrote many articles on Sportacus, Grim Galdur and the Elvin kingdom. He made a very good career out of it too. Then one day he wanted to leave. They had their bags packed.

Miss Busybody watched them, "after all you've done for us, sweety, I wish you would stay."

Fred grinned and touched Stephanie's head, "We never stay in one place for long."

Stephanie looked upset, "I really want to stay here dad. I don't want to go."

Busybody smiled, "Oh, I'm sure the guesthouse will still be here for as long as you want to stay."

Fred stared at his daughter, "Do you really not want to see the rest of Iceland?"

"Dad, I want to stay in Latibær. I've met so many people I like, and I don't want to leave Sportacus or the Elvin kingdom."

He sighed. "All right, I guess we'll stay another year."

Stephanie hugged him. "Or years."

He hugged her back. "If this is what you truly want, then we'll stay. By the way, I really like the pink hair. It's something to get used to."

"You can thank Sportacus for that."

Miss Busybody was thrilled. "Come on, we'll invite Milford over and we'll have a BBQ."

They went with her and planned out their evening.

Sportacus, in his hot air balloon, scoured the town again one day and caused a nice stir. The citizens of Latibær were glad to have him around. No one saw the likes of Rikki ever again, but as long as his big old mansion stood he was always not too far away.

It was time to get latibær far from being lazy but only Stephanie and Sportacus had the remedy for that but it was a task that wouldn't happen overnight.


End file.
